Protector
by Leiharr
Summary: Ichigo and Tatsuki swear to always protect one another but will it become too much?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own bleach.

There are some details different to the manga/anime

The first time Ichigo kissed Tatsuki they were 9. Since they lived close they used to walk to school together every day. One day he greeted her with a kiss on her right cheek. Tatsuki went bright red, called him an idiot and ran off to school by herself. Ichigo didn't understand why she was angry, he was only greeting her the same way he greeted his mother every morning, his mother never minded. Ichigo was confused.

Tatsuki didn't understand love or affection. Her mother had run away from her and her abusive father when she was only a baby. She didn't know what it was like to be hugged. She was scared of her life at home; her father would drink every night and become violent. She had to lock herself in the bathroom most nights. This is why she started going to karate lessons. She needed to protect herself from her father because she had nobody else to protect her and she couldn't tell anybody, she was too scared. This was where Tatsuki met Ichigo. The boy with a mother, she hated how happy he was when he saw her. Of course this boy was a weakling but that didn't matter to Ichigo because he had a mother to protect him. Tatsuki had no one, she hated him.

Not long after that Ichigo's mother died. Ichigo wasn't at school one day and Tatsuki was worried so after school she went to go and find him. It didn't take her long; there he was walking along the riverbank where his mother had died. Just walking and waiting for her to come back. Tatsuki approached him, she didn't say anything all she did was grab his hand and continue to walk next to him. When Ichigo got tired he sat down, Tatsuki sat next to him and comforted him while he sobbed onto her shoulder. Right then Tatsuki understood what it felt like to love someone. Ichigo was her best friend and she swore to be the one to protect the boy with no mother. He was just like her.

As Tatsuki held Ichigo he knew that his mother wasn't going to come back. But he knew it would eventually be okay because he had a friend. And he swore that he would always protect her, he wouldn't let anybody else die again. He would protect her, he would protect everybody.

That day was the day Tatsuki first kissed Ichigo. When he was finished crying they stood up and she gave him a comforting kiss on the forehead. This was a silent agreement between them that they would always be there for each other, to protect each other against the world. The two were best friends.

A couple of years later they met Orihime and Tatsuki moved in with her to escape her father. Also because Orihime lived alone ever since her brother died. Since then the two have been inseparable. Tatsuki and Ichigo now had another person to protect. The three became best friends.

What did you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Yay another chapter!

Sorry about OOCness

* * *

"Hey Suki?"

"Yes Ichigo?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

The boy blushed, "do you promise to never leave me?"

_Flashback (A couple of weeks before, age 15 but before they met Rukia)_

_Ichigo and Tatsuki didn't feel like attending class today so they were practice sparring up on the roof. Tatsuki was very strong for a girl but Ichigo was still just a little bit stronger. Ichigo never went easy on her because if he did then he would definitely get his ass kicked. Tatsuki came at him with full force but Ichigo was too fast he caught her hand and pushed her up against the concrete wall. He stared into her eyes and for the first time ever he saw her in a different way. She was starting to grow, she had long legs and her body curved in all the right places. He looked into her eyes and saw a fierce warrior yet still such vulnerability. _

"_Wow," he said "you really are beautiful Suki."_

_Tatsuki dropped her face to hide her red cheeks "shut up!" she said punching him in the stomach, catching him by surprise then kicking him to the ground. "That's one for me," she said as she sat down on the ground next to him. "Did you really mean it Ichigo?" she asked looking him in the eyes demanding an answer._

"_Yes," the boy admitted"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it so why even ask me that?"_

"_Because it isn't true."_

"_Yes it is!" said the boy growing irritated._

"_Nobody has ever told me that before," she said tears filling her eyes" I never had a mother to tell me how I looked, and my father would shoot himself before ever complimenting me. So why would you tell me that I'm beautiful when I'm not even close!" she was not yelling and anger filled tears blocking her vision "don't lie to me Ichigo, don't l-"_

_Ichigo couldn't stand her so angry and upset like this, he put a finger to her mouth and she stopped talking instantly. "I would never lie to you Suki, I promise," he said as he placed his lips on hers._

"I promise you this Ichigo, the day i leave you will be the day you tell me to."

* * *

Yay for short chapters. Sorry I'm incredibly lazy. So what did you think should i do more?


End file.
